


Milk And Cookies

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Horny jaemin, If u aint about them smut then this place is not for you please leave, Lee jeno’s brief appearance, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Obsesessive! Jaemin, Smut, but he a perv in this one, cute renjun, dont like dont read, dont like dreamies smut? Please scroll past and dont leave a hate comment, i actually like how posessive jaemin is in this one, i fucking warned u, manipulative! Jaemin, na jaemin is fucking in love with renjun and more, naive renjun, please dont read this, renmin, renmin ftw, rushed ending, slight dubcon masturbation at number 8, stalker! Jaemin, sweet innocent renjun, this some creepy perverted shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Where Jaemin is a boy who has the biggest (obsessive) crush on pretty boy renjun.





	Milk And Cookies

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD  
> Don’t like, don’t read
> 
> slight dubcon masturbation at the end of number 8  
> (thank u for pointing that out ghostwriter rae)

1.

Jaemin rested his head on his left hand while gazing at a certain pretty Chinese classmate whose desk was surrounded by three fellow classmates. Jaemin’s right hand fiddled with a yellow mechanical pen under his desk as he continued to observe his view lazily. They seemed to be excitedly chatting about a recent TV survival show, but Jaemin’s sight was focused onto Renjun’s lovely side profile. Renjun had a soft smile on, his eyes forming crescents when his favorite contestant was mentioned and he threw short remarks here and there.  
   
Everything about Renjun was charming, Jaemin thought.

His beautiful and kind personality that enraptures everyone.

His petite build that looks so cuddly and definitely the perfect size for Jaemin to hug.

Then there’s his small hands which Jaemin believed would feel so soft against his own rough ones.

Those hands would look so small in his, they would be the perfect fit if they were to ever hold hands.  
   
And Gosh, there’s his pretty face, his delicate features, like those lashes that flutter when he blinks. His cheeks look so soft and pinchable, and his lips. Renjun’s lips.  
   
Jaemin lowered his gaze to focus on the soft-looking, pink lips. He unconsciously gulped when Renjun briefly sucked his bottom lip out of habit, leaving his lip looking extra moist. And so, so kissable, Jaemin thought.  
   
Fuck.  
He suddenly gripped the yellow pencil as he felt his pants tightening.  
The chair screeched as he stood up immediately and fumbled his way to exit the rowdy classroom.  
   
Slamming the bathroom stall door shut and locking it, he whipped out his phone to look at his camera roll full of Renjun’s secretly-taken shots. He looked absolutely ethereal in every single one of them, Jaemin’s cock throbbed just looking at them.  
   
He tried to suppress his groans as he stroked his own cock. He had to make it fast, after all class was starting.  
   
Fuck his hormones.

  
Fuck his impure thoughts.  
   
Fuck his unhealthy obsession.  
   
Jaemin knew, oh he knew alright.  
Yet he couldn’t stop.  
   
He couldn’t stop how Renjun occupied his thoughts 24/7, how Renjun captured his attention from 5 miles away, how everything else except Renjun looked so dull and colorless when he’s there, how time seemed to slow down and how his every single action would tickle Jaemin’s heart.  
   
So, fuck it.  
Fuck it all, Jaemin thought.  
He didn’t care if Renjun was younger than him.  
   
He’d just do whatever it takes to satisfy the void feeling in his heart.  
   
Jaemin stroked faster as he fixed his gaze on a certain photo of Renjun in gym glass. He was stretching his upper body sideways, showing his fair, flat tummy, his waist slim and skin so smooth like a baby.  
   
Jaemin’s eyes focused on his cute belly button. Gosh, that did something both to his heart and his dick. Jaemin groaned as his cock started shooting cum, some of them landing on his phone screen, partially covering Renjun’s face. With heavy breaths, Jaemin’s eyes glinted with a sense of arousal as a wave of emotion crashed inside his mind.  
   
He skipped his first period again on that day.

 

2.  
   
“Jaemin?”

  
Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat as the love of his life called his name. It was as if it’s the first time every time.  
   
Jaemin looked up to see Renjun stopping right in front of his desk, looking as pretty as ever in his neatly worn uniform.  
   
“Yea?” Jaemin responded softly.  
   
“Mr. Bo asked you to meet him after last period, it’s about you missing too many of his classes.”  
   
“Uhh,” Jaemin barely processed Renjun’s words as he stared dumbly at Renjun’s face from his seat.  
   
“Jaemin, are you okay? Your face is so red, do you have a fever?” Renjun asked with a worried face.  
   
His Renjun is such an angel, he’s so, so kind to be worried about such a useless fuck like himself, Jaemin thought.  
   
His heart rate drastically went up when Renjun placed a worried grip on his arm.

  
Fuck.

  
He’s never washing that blazer, Jaemin thought.  
   
“I knew it, you’re just sick. We’ll just tell Mr. Bo that-,” before Renjun could even finish, Jaemin placed his unoccupied hand on top of Renjun’s soft hand.  
   
“It’s just a slight fever, don’t worry Renjun,” Jaemin smoothly lied while squeezing Renjun’s small hand and stroked his thumb on the baby-smooth skin to reassure the worried boy.  
   
He was so fucking right about Renjun’s hand being so soft and so small, Jaemin wished he could hold it forever.  
   
“Okay, if you say so,” Renjun’s eyebrows lowered and his lower lip unconsciously formed a slight pout in worry. He looked absolutely adorable like a sad kitten and Jaemin just wanted to hug the petite boy so hard and give him all of the love in this world.  
   
But the bell rang, and Renjun turned his head towards where the sound was coming from and pulled his hand away, oblivious towards any of Jaemin’s attempted move on him and missing Jaemin’s disappointed expression.  
   
Renjun briefly wished him well before sprinting cutely to his seat as the teacher arrived, unaware of Jaemin’s lingering gaze on him.

 

3.  
   
Jaemin’s soft pants could be faintly heard in his spacious bedroom. It had become a nightly routine for Jaemin to jerk off while thinking of Renjun.  
   
He stroked his cock slowly, playing with his cockhead as he sniffed Renjun’s short-sleeved white gym shirt he managed to steal, or borrowed as Jaemin liked to think, from Renjun’s locker that day.  
   
The shirt oddly smelled a bit too sweet for something that Renjun had been wearing after a strenuous gym class. It could be his deodorant, or his body lotion, or even his natural scent, whatever it was, Jaemin was not surprised, because it was Renjun. His baby Renjun always smells amazing, the subtle sweet scent bewitching him every time.  
   
Jaemin imagined how it would feel like to sneak his hands up the white shirt, caressing Renjun’s flat baby tummy and across his chest, playing with his pink nipples. He imagined Renjun would be so sensitive, being a moaning mess as Jaemin played with his body.  
   
That night, Jaemin dreamed of caressing Renjun’s plump milky thighs with his navy blue loose gym short shorts still on, and Jaemin woke up with a morning wood and a sticky brief the next morning.  
   
Yes, Jaemin is one horny mf.

 

4.  
   
Jaemin happened to pass by when he overheard Jeno asking Renjun in a worried tone.  
   
“Your gym clothes still missing?”  
   
“Yeah, but usually it’s here before gym class.” Jaemin’s heart skipped a beat as he could hear the sadness in Renjun’s voice.

He felt so guilty for making his baby so sad.

   
“I wish all of these bullying would just stop. My things are just missing. And I have to bring extra stationaries because they’re always gone, why do they hate me so much?” Renjun’s voice was getting thicker as he was getting emotional.  
   
Wtf Renjun thinks he’s being bullied? No one in this world would hate such a sweetheart.

Fuck, he wished he could hug the small boy that moment to reassure him, to comfort him, Jaemin thought.  
   
Feeling curious, Jaemin slowly peeked from the lockers.

He saw Jeno hugging the petite boy in comfort and softly rubbing his cheeks onto Renjun’s hair.  
   
Jaemin clenched his fist and his eyes glinted dangerously seeing his possession being held by another boy. It was obvious that this Jeno guy liked Renjun more than a friend. He could see it from the soft, infatuated look that gleamed from his eyes as he rubbed Renjun’s back.  
   
Jaemin’s breaths got heavier. He was beyond pissed by the sight.

  
He slammed his fist against the metal surface of the locker so hard it left a dent.  
   
The loud bang surprised the hugging pair, leaving them confused.

 

 

5.

  
“Jaemin? What are you doing?”

“What’s that?”

“Uh, I saw some guy dropping this, I think it’s yours..”

Shit. He almost got caught.

 

 

Renjun visibly paused, jaemin could see tears welling up in renjun’s limpid eyes.

“Oh no, no nono no no no im sorry injun oh shit-“

Renjun leaped into jaemin’s broad chest, burrying his face into it. Jaemin could feel his uniform getting wet while renjun’s tiny fists clenched.

“Thank you Jaemin,” renjun’s soft whispery voice cracked, he sounded so fragile, so, so delicate.

Jaemin’s eyes widened. Everything felt so surreal to him.

His baby, an angel.  
His one and only Huang Injun.

Is leaning on him.

On him.  
Na Jaemin, the lowly filthy dog.

Fuck.

 

 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

He had dreamed at least a hundred times, of this.

Now was his chance. His one fucking chance.

He slowly wrapped his arms around renjun’s petite body.

Renjun is so small, he felt so soft to touch. He could smell renjun’s hair, the subtle sweet scent that drew him in.

He subtly tried to sniff quietly, hugging the smaller boy closer.

He felt renjun leaning in closer into his chest, renjun’s soft navel area softly pushing against jaemin’s crotch, in addition to his scent that is so very familiar to jaemin, he could feel himself getting turned on by the moment.

He hates himself so fucking much for getting hard at such a rare opportunity, not willing to part his body with renjun’s just because of how horny his lower half was.

Shit.  
Fuck.

There’s no way renjun wouldnt notice with how big he gets when he’s hard, jaemin thought

He tried to will himself to not get hard, but renjun shifted and his soft sobs were too fucking adorable that he felt himself growing harder.

Fuck. this stupid fucking horny big cock.

He tried to look down to take a peek at cute little renjun, he didnt seem to notice about his lower half situation as he rubbed his crying face on jaemin’s shirt.

Shit, his baby was too cute. Injunnie probably doesnt even know what a hard-on is.

Almost in daze, jaemin snaked one hand on renjun’s small back and the other on renjun’s soft, soft nape as he pulled him closer with a posessive glint in his eyes.

 

 

6.

“Hey, did you hear?”

“Jeno got pushed down the stairs?”

“Omg, oh no!”

“Why would anyone do that?”

“No one knew exactly what happened.”

“Apparently he hit his head hard.”

“That’s so sad.”

“He won’t be able to come to school for a while.”

“Poor Jeno..”

 

 

 

7.

  
“Hey,”

Renjun looked up with his innocent glittery eyes to see jaemin giving him strawberry milk.

Never failed to make jaemin’s heart skip a beat.

Jaemin tried to act cool as he grabbed a chair to sit in front of renjun despite feeling the warmth creeping on his two ears.

“You’ve been down.”

“Yea..” Renjun’s voice came out so soft, it was almost a whisper.

“Jeno hit his head pretty hard.” There was a visible genuine pout forming on renjun’s soft pretty lips that jaemin almost couldnt stop staring at.

Jaemin never knew where all his courage came from. He laughed ironically in his head.

He’s always been a fucking coward. A filthy coward who doesnt deserve to even be so close to the pure cute innocent precious renjun.

But he felt himself growing greedier day by day.

It felt so.. fulfilling.  
His heart felt full and everything nice.  
And he wanted more.

Before he even realized, he unconsciously reached out his hand to cradle renjun’s face in his big palm. His skin felt so baby-smooth, he never wanted to let go.

In a low tone, jaemin whispered a slow and distinct, “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

And Renjun,  
unpredictable precious Renjun closed his eyes as he leaned his sweet soft rosy cheeks into Jaemin’s tainted filthy hands.

Jaemin could feel his chest suffocating as his heart ached. It felt like his organs were being squeezed, so painful, yet so, so addictive.

He wanted more.

More, and so much more.

He caressed renjun’s baby-soft cheeks with his rough thumbs.

At this rate, he didnt think he could stop anymore.

 

 

8.

Jaemin liked to think that he’s good with his words.

Like how fast his relationship with renjun progressed so much in a matter of weeks.

And how he was able to convince renjun to stay over his apartment for the night.

He made sure to lock his renjun shrine room, of course, clearing away anything borderline creepy in his living room beforehand.

And how he’s able to assure renjun that skinship is perfectly normal between friends. Special close friends, just like them.

They cuddled that night, Jaemin as the big spoon as they watched Coco.

And it happened not twice, but progressively getting more frequent throughout the weeks, fleeting touches getting bolder and needier,

Jaemin became clingier.

From someone who used to only look at Renjun from afar, to someone who gave renjun hugs and midnight head kisses as he stared at Renjun’s angelic sleeping face.

Jaemin’s limitless libido had not been helping too. Having to jerk off everynight after renjun fell asleep.

And one night he had been too needy and curious.

Jaemin found out that contrary to how soft Renjun looked while sleeping, he didnt wake up so easily.

And jaemin’: horny self became daring as he used renjun’s small soft hands to touch his hard length at night. He came so fast the first time, chasing his orgasm as he thrusted into the small limp hands.

 

 

 

9.

“You’re really nice, Jaemin,”

“Haven’t I always been?” He gave renjun a cheeky smile as he played with Renjun’s hair who was laying his head on Jaemin’s lap.

“No, no, no,” Jaemin chuckled when renjun pouted. “You’re nicer than I’ve always thought,”

“Hmm,” Jaemin closed his eyes as he relished the calming moment under the tree.

 

_ _ _

 

10.

“Mmmh,”

Renjun unknowingly let out an adorable soft moan as Jaemin’s kisses on his nape sent small tingles on his tummy.

“Jaemin.” His small, breathy voice called out. Jaemin chose to not respond as he licked what seemed to taste so sweet to him on Renjun’s nape, tightening his hold on renjun’s small waist from behind as they lay on Jaemin’s extra bed.

Renjun had no clue what’s going on, but Jaemin had been clingier and the things Jaemin was doing felt weird, but strangely nice. The tingly sensations on his navel, and perhaps lower, made him cross his legs, squeezing his bare thighs together.

“Hah.. Min”

“Hmm?” Jaemin continued pressing small light kisses and occasional sucks and licks to Renjun’s nape.

“Hng,” a particular suck sent jolts to renjun’s crotch. “Jaemin I feel weird.” His voice was so whiny it turned jaemin on so much.

Jaemin placed one last suck on the base of renjun’s nape before pulling away.

“Where do you feel weird Injunnie?” Jaemin’s low voice was coated with feigned concern.

Renjun didn’t respond, and instead his cheeks grew rosier, and they looked very lovely on him, Jaemin couldnt look away.

“Injunnie?” Jaemin leaned forward to squish his cheeks onto Renjun’s warm ones.

“Remember you can tell me anything?” Jaemin’s tone was soft, so sweet and so convincing, this part of Jaemin reassured innocent little Renjun.

“I-“ renjun hesitated as he looked down to look at his little fingers twiddling with each other, inner thighs squeezed together.

“Injunnie, you can show my hand,” jaemin gave a peck onto Renjun’s earlobe.

Renjun shyly took jaemin’s free hand from behind him and slowly guided it to his little  hard-on. He flinched a bit when Jaemin’s finger touched it.

“It feels weird here,” his voice was so small and so cute, Jaemin’s heart just melted at how innocent his baby was.

 

Renjun let out a small gasp again when Jaemin slowly grasped his fingers around it.

 

Jaemin started to stroke it in between his thumb and his index finger with how small it was, renjun’s breathing started to become uneven as it sounded like he’s gasping for breath.

Jaemin found it utterly adorable, it was obvious how renjun had never done this, and now he, Na Jaemin, was doing it for renjun’s first time.

Renjun came not long after, his baby cock twitching cutely as it let out small spurts of white cum.

His eyes got teary and jaemin could tell just how confused and lost renjun felt like he just did something bad, like peeing on his bed.

But jaemin gently reassured him that it’s okay and normal but not to let others know, except him.

Renjun had gullibly and so cutely nodded with tears in his sparkly innocent eyes.

 

And it progressed from there.

 

 

 

11.

Jaemin started touching Renjun’s rim the next day, his desire wanting to touch renjun and teaching renjun how to be the slutty bottom he desired.

And much to Jaemin’s pleasant surprise, it was like Renjun’s nature as a bottom was definite.

Renjun was so sensitive and so naturally lewd. The moment his cold finger touched the sweet pink tight hole, renjun quivered so much with a whine, and jaemin could see the cute hole twitching three times.

And he was so fucking turned on by the sight. It was better than any of his wet dreams. Renjun is his living ero fantasy

 

 

12

They were in the school broadcasting room, renjun’s checkered uniform pants abandoned in the corner of the room and his soiled briefs stuffed inside jaemin’s pocket.

Renjun’s upper body felt weak and limp as jaemin ate his ass out. His chest leaned on the desk near the mic, face flushed and gaze hazy as small puffs and gasps escaped his parted pink lips.

Jaemin was kneeling on the ground, his face buried into renjun’s small but perfectly round ass, his hands groping the soft milky thighs, occasionally roaming to grab renjun’s ass.

Renjun whimpered.

His hips twitched everytime jaemin’s skilled tongue licked his sensitive walls.

Jaemin pulled renjun’s hips closer, encouraging him to slightly sit on his face while still leaning on the desk

Jaemin sucked renjun’s ass non-stop, finding his sweet juice and cute reactions completely addictive, the lewd sucking sounds were erotic and loud in the room making renjun feel slutty.

He wanted to close his thighs together out of embarrassment but jaemin placed a firm grip stopping him while eating him harder. Renjun’s tummy churned out of pleasure as he unconsciously let out a cute whine.

“Hnggghh,”

Fuck. Renjun is so lewd. Jaemin’s cock was leaking in his pants just from eating and listening to renjun’s cute whines and whimpers.

Jaemin pulled away a bit, admiring how soaking wet renjun’s ass was from all the sucking, and Injun who felt jaemins saliva dripping from his ass felt his numb legs shake.

“Injunnie, don’t you have an announcement to make?” Jaemin’s voice was so sweet and gentle as he called out to remind his baby.

Renjun didnt respond, his face squished onto the desk and drool trailing from his parted lips, he was feeling extremely sensitive, jaemin knew but he just wanted to tease renjun.

Renjun’s thinking was slow from all the pleasure, but he eventually tried to stand up a bit, though shaky.

Jaemin peppered sweet kisses onto Renjun’s thighs.

“Student Lee Minhyung please go to- hnhggh”

Jaemin licked renjun’s ass crease before burrying his face into renjun’s ass again.

Renjun’s knees buckled as his thighs unconsciously closed together from sensitivity.

“Go to the principal’s office for hnhgghhh-“

Jaemin poked his tongue inside, sucking the sensitive ass, repetitively licking the rim and perineum.

Renjun’s finger weakly let go of the mic button as he whined continuously

“Hahhh, ahh Jaeminnnn, don’t.. hnnggh”

 

Jaemin pulled away before imptiently taking out his long cock from his tight pants and rubbing it on renjun’s twitching hole.

He made renjun cross his legs as he thighfucked him so hard, the way jaemin slammed his hips against renjun’s ass felt so sexual, like real sex, it unconsciouly turned renjun on so much that his tiny cock started leaking.

He whimpered cutely, feeling his hole throb everytime the warmth and slick from jaemin’s cock rubbed against his sensitive hole and his  balls.

 

Renjun never felt so needy.

He’s lost. Lost and confused. Whatever they’re doing, it felt so good. And he wanted more. 

But he never knew what more was. Always waiting for Jaemin to show him what it was. 

His hole felt empty and it had been constantly throbbing with every move from jaemin’s skilled tongue.

And now Jaemin was rubbing his big pee-pee against his hole.

Renjun didnt even realize he had been pushing his round ass out to feel the cock more.

 

Jaemin slid his cock in between renjun’s soft ass and thrusted his hips, rubbing his length against the twitching hole.

 

”Jaeminnie,” Renjun’s voice came out so whiny and needy and jaemin fucking loved it.

 

“Hmm?”

Jaemin nosed renjun’s hair from behind, leaving a sweet kiss on top of his head, before asking a, “yes injunnie?” Jaemin’s voice was soft yet thick with saccharine.

 

“Minnie,” renjun’s whispery voice let out a soft gasp

”My hole feels itchy, please make it go away,” :(

**Author's Note:**

> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)


End file.
